


Tripped

by LightofEvolution



Series: Dramionic Drift - variation of drabbles, varying frequency [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/pseuds/LightofEvolution
Summary: A little drabble. Only a tad naughty.





	Tripped

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I love writing. Beta love to the brilliant niffizzle who edited it, even though I originally didn't plan to publish it.

“Teenagers can be so impossible!”

Hermione slammed the door closed behind her. Without a greeting, she proceeded into the room and poured herself a large tumbler of firewhisky from the not-so-secret stash.

“And you’re just now realising this?” Draco drawled. “What exactly has your knickers in a twist, Granger?” 

She glared at him. “‘Granger,’ is it? I thought we had moved past that? Last names are so end of last school year.”

He chuckled, but made space for her on the sofa he sat on. She promptly placed her pert bottom next to him. “Alright, I concede. What caused this mood?”

“I got hit with a stray spell in a Defense lesson.”

“That happens.”

“No,  _ really _ ?”

“You’re adapting that sarcastic tone like you do when you’re explaining O.W.L. level material to Potter and Weasley,” he accused lightly.

She slapped him on the arm. “That’s because you’re interrupting me just like they do when they think they are so cool with their Auror stuff!”

He raised his hands in defeat. “Fine, I am all ears. You got hit by a stray spell. And then?”

“I tripped,” she mumbled, staring at her neatly manicured nails. 

Draco tried his best not to laugh at Hermione. For someone so controlled and capable and brilliant, she really was clumsy at times.

“But that’s not even the end of it! With one foot, I stepped on my robes, which pulled down my clothes, and then with the other, I stepped on the hem of this blasted skirt!”

“The robes are part of the dress code,” he said to refrain from laughing. “The long skirt, however, you wear because you choose to.” He smirked, just a little.

“I am not yet done with the story.” Suddenly, she blushed. “I landed on my knees, my butt in the air, and my skirt had ridden down-“

“No!” Draco exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“ _ No _ .”

“Oh, yes. I basically exposed my underwear to the entire seventh year Defense class. My Slytherin green, lace trimmed, knickers-“

“Oh, Hermione-“

“- Reading ‘Stir my cauldron, Professor!’” Her blush had spread to the top of her breasts. “The girls were giggling the whole lesson after that. The boys just sat there, an empty expression on their faces. We’re going to be the school gossip by tomorrow.”

Only his pureblood upbringing prohibited Draco from either laughing or being embarrassed. Of course, she still noticed his amusement and poked his side.

“ _ You _ insisted on meeting me over lunch break!” she accused, but lacking bite.

“But it was  _ you _ who decided to put on these knickers!”

“Yes! Because I love dressing up for you!” 

He gave an appreciative smirk. “And you love your naughty lunch breaks with the Potions Professor, Miss Granger, don’t you?” His voice dropped low and he saw her shivering slightly. 

“I do, Professor. But I’d also hoped to keep our clandestine meetings to ourselves for a bit.” She got on her knees and crawled over to him, practically laying over his lap now.

“I don’t mind showing you off.” He let his hands wander over her shoulders and arms and down to her backside where he gave her behind a hearty squeeze.

“I know. But maybe we should start off more subtle than this.” Hermione lifted her skirt, and Draco could feel the silk beneath his fingers. 

“Hand holding in public?” he suggested, roaming his palms over her bum, before reaching under it to spread her thighs. 

“An excellent idea.” Her voice was quite breathy. “But first-“

“First we should add another round of detention, don’t you think, Miss Granger?” He infused his voice with that fraction of dominance she so loved when they played. Then, he gave her arse a slap, and she promptly moaned.

“Yes, I definitely need another round.” She peeked up to him from beneath her dark lashes and Draco knew he couldn’t get any harder. “Though, tomorrow it’s time for you to visit the Restricted section of my personal Defense library.”

“It would be my pleasure, Professor Granger.” Especially the  _ restricted _ part.

Finally, his fingers inches beneath the exclusive fabric. Unnecessarily to say, the knickers didn’t remain on Hermione much longer.


End file.
